1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to image recording apparatuses and, more particularly, to an image recording apparatus which is applicable, for example, to digital cameras wherein still-image and motion-image signals are recorded to a recording medium through a movable recording member, such as an optical pickup or magnetic head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a well-known MS-DdS-formatted FAT (File Allocation Table) scheme as a method of recording data onto a recording medium. In the FAT scheme, record signals are processed on a cluster-by-cluster basis. Consequently, even where vacant areas are finely, sporadically distributed due to the repetition of recording and erasure, it is possible to record signals without problems as long as the total vacant area exceeds the signal size.
In the conventional image recording apparatus adopting the FAT scheme like this, a buffer memory is provided in order to temporarily hold the to-be-recorded image signals. Also, recording is in the order of from the vacant area greater in capacity to increase the effective record rate of image signals. That is, the higher the frequency in moving the movable recording member the lower the effective recording rate. Accordingly, in the prior art, recording has been made in the order of from the area maximum in vacancy.
However, when recording signals less in signal amount than a capacity of the buffer memory as with still image signals, the signals can be properly recorded without increase of the effective record rate. On the contrary, where recording signals greater in signal amount than a capacity of the buffer memory as with motion image signals, partial missing possibly occurs in the to-be-recorded signals unless the effective record rate is increased to a high speed.